Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to saddle-type vehicles driven by a driver straddling on a seat with steering a bar handle.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, vehicles have been provided with an idle-stop apparatus for automatically stopping an engine when a vehicle is stopped in view of improvement of fuel consumption and environmental problems. Although the idle-stop apparatus have been applied to many four-wheeled vehicles such as automobiles, it is recently proposed to apply the idle-stop apparatus to the saddle-type vehicles such as two-wheeled vehicles with a bar handle for steering driven by a driver straddling on a seat.
For example as disclosed in JP 2012-219667 A and in JP 2005-226514 A, a two-wheeled vehicle is shown provided with an idle-stop apparatus in which the idle-stop can be achieved by performing specified operations relative to a brake means and the idle-stop can be released by starting an engine by performing an accelerator operation (i.e. throttle grip operation, the same hereinafter). Thus, the performance and release of the idle-stop can be arbitrarily achieved by specified operations and accelerator operation of a driver.